


Our Aftermath

by Beach50 (IambicKentameter)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, PTSD, first-person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/Beach50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During WWII Jace enlist in the army after marrying the girl of his dreams. She knew it would be hard to watch him go, but three years later he is finally coming back to her. Little does Clary know the effects of the war changed him more then she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1942

I waited patiently, biting my lip, as I watched a few soldiers climb off the boat. The ship was here to get

supplies for the war, but it was also delivering me my husband. He was coming home early, which was a

huge relief for me. One day when I got home from the ship yard, a soldier was standing on my front

porch holding a letter. I ripped the letter open quickly, forcing back tears because I knew what this letter

typically meant. It meant that Jace was killed in battle, but it looked like I was one of the lucky ones. I

took a ragged breath calming down when I read that he was alive. He had gotten shot badly shot, and

was recovering in London. Now he was fully recovered and coming home to me. I haven’t physically

seen Jace in 3 years, which made me nervous. We got married a day before he was shipped off, and we

were 18. I took a deep breath, shaking my head. Everything is going to be fine. It’s Jace. We wrote each

other as much as we could, but with my job at the ship yard and at diner it’s hard to keep up with it.

Sometimes it took months for Jace’s letters to get back at me, which was really hard for me. I survived

though. I threw myself into work and my friends. Jace and I were friends for years before we decided to

get married, and nothing was going to change that.

And I could see him.

He was still in his uniform. His golden blond hair was poking out of the bottom of the hat, he was still as

tall as always, and he was as handsome as ever. I couldn’t help sprinting in his direction, and I didn’t

think to slow down as my arms flung around his neck. I heard him chuckle in my ear, lifting me off the

ground slightly. I squeezed him tightly, and he hugged me with just as much strength if not more. I

nuzzled my head into his neck, recognizing the faint lemony scent that was mostly covered by salt.

Everything about him is just so familiar, and I didn’t realize how much I missed it until now. “By the

angel, I missed you.” He breathed in my ear, setting my feet back on the ground. He went to let go, but I

kept holding onto him.

“I’m not letting go yet.” I pushed up on my tip toes to be closer to him.

“That’s ok with me.” He ruffled his fingers into my hair. I took a deep breath, dropping down from him

finally, so I could see him. I held his waist, looking into his golden eyes. His hand cupped the back of my

neck, drawing me into kiss. My heart was starting to pound harder in my chest, as his lips brushed gently

against mine. His tongue licked along my bottom lip, and I opened eagerly, missing the way our mouths

fit together. He broke away from me hesitantly, taking a step back, as he weaved our fingers together.

“Ok, let me get a look at you.” He teased, playing with my hands. “Beautiful as ever.” He smiled widely.

A blush crept across my cheeks, as his eyes roamed over my body. Gosh we’ve only been intimate a few

times right before he left, and I began getting nervous just thinking about it. I pushed those thoughts a

side, as his arm wrapped around my waist, leading us down the dock.

“I missed you.” I circled my arm around his torso, resting my hand on his chest.

“I know Clare-bear.” He pressed a soft kiss against my temple. It felt so natural and familiar. I sighed

contently knowing my man was finally safe in my arms.

OoOoO

1939

“I don’t want you to go.” My lip was quivering, as I stood on the docks with Jace.

“You know I need to.” His hands cupped my cheeks, stroking them gently.

“I know. I know.” I inhaled deeply, trying to shake away my feelings. “You have to write me all the time.”

I played with the buttons of his uniform as I spoke. I kept my eyes on the buttons I was fiddling with,

unable to look at him.

“I will.” He assured me, tipping my chin up to see him. I squeezed my eyes shut forcing back tears. “Come

here.” He took my hands, leading me around a building by the dock. I couldn’t stop the sudden snickers

that formed when he leaned me up against the wall. He bent down slightly, tangling our mouths

together with bruising pressure, which made my heart pound heavily. The pit of my stomach was on fire,

thinking about the night before, which was our wedding night. His strong hands embraced my waist,

keeping me close against him. Our lips moved in sync against each other, making me forget all my

worries for those few seconds. When he drew away, I sighed, dropping my head back against the wall. “I

love you.”

“I love you too.” I looped my fingers into his belt loops, never wanting him leave me. “Come back to me.”

I took an unsteady breath, starring up at him.

“I’m more worried about you then me.” He chuckled softly, trying to show me that he was scared to.

“What?” I raised my eye brows in surprise, forcing back a laugh. He is going to be shot at, and he’s

worried about me.

“You are going to be all alone, and I’m not going to be here to provide for you.” He tugged at one of my

curls like he did when we were children, seeming troubled.

“I have my mom and your family. I’ll be fine.” I pulled him against me by his belt loops.

“Promise?” He continued playing with my hair.

“I promise.” I nodded.

“No dancing with other soldiers.” He said sternly.

“No dancing with other soldiers.” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“Good.” He mused, pecking my lips again. “I really need to go.” He sighed softly.

“I know.” My grin dropped, knowing I could never see him again.

“I love you so much.” His thumb circled my cheek. We came back from around the building, drifting back

to the boats. He pulled me into one last searing, before running to get onto the boat. I hugged myself, as

I waited for the boat to ship off. I starred at the deck of the ship, wondering if I could see Jace. I caught a

glint of gold, and then he was there, leaning against the railing. His eyes were locked with mine, as the

boat took off. I waved shortly, watching the ship disappeared over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

1942

Our hands were twined together, as we walked down the streets of New York City together. I will never

get tired of bustle of this town. Jace seemed to be looking around taking everything in after being gone

for so many years. Things have changed since he left. Buildings were getting taller, cars were getting

cheaper, and women were working all over the place. We had to work. All the young men who typically

worked were at war, so us women had to stand up and work. I did welding down at the ship yard to fix

damaged warships. Before the war, a woman would never get their hands dirty, but now it's a necessity.

"What should we do today? It's only around 3. We could go to your family’s diner, or we could get you

some clothes, or we could go dancing later tonight..." I rambled off a list of things we could do, feeling

my cheeks flame up. We had been walking for around 20 minutes with no real direction.

"Why don't we just go home? We can go out tomorrow night. I'm just really tired right now." He

suggested softly, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah that's fine." I nodded in agreement, knowing what would happen when we got there. I tugged

him in a different direction, leading us to my apartment.

"You live by the diner right?" He furrowed his brow, trying to recall a detail from one of my letters.

"It's about two blocks away from there. I- we live above a clothing store that Magnus bought. He gives

us cheap rent." I explained, swinging our hands back and forward.

"Magnus never enlisted?" Jace asked.

"No, they wouldn't let him because he's openly..." I trailed off, knowing he knew the end of the

sentence.

"Oh, I forgot about that rule. That isn't fair. If he was willing to fight for his country he should have been

allowed to fight." Jace countered, sounding annoyed.

"I agree, but our officials obviously don't agree with that outlook. They also denied him because he was

Asian, and threaten to send him to a relocation center." I explained angrily.

"What? Magnus is one of the most American people around here. You saw him at your families

barbecue during the fourth. He painted himself as a flag." He laughed at the memory.

"That was quite an interesting night." My lips quirked upwards, thinking about when we snuck away to

the roof together.

"Yes it was." He squeezed my hand lightly, as we approached my apartment. I fished the key out of my

pocket, unlocking the main door. I dropped Jace's hand hurrying up the steps to unlock the actual door. I

held the door open for him, and he stepped in pausing in the door way. "Wow this place is really nice."

He gaped, taking another step in, so I could close the door. I looked over my medium sized apartment,

understanding what he meant. It was two bedrooms, with a big kitchen, and really nice furniture. "How

can you afford this?" His brow furrowed in minor distress.

"Well Magnus gives us a discount, and I was living with Izzy until two days ago." I explained, leaning

against the door. We are alone in my- our house.

"She moved out?" He wandered into the kitchen, sliding his hands along the new surroundings.

"Yep." I nodded, feeling my face go flush at the reason why. "She thought we were disgust in high

school, and she didn't want to stick around for when we were actually married." I bit my lip, pushing off

from the door.

"I see." He chuckled, taking the hat off his head. He ruffled his hair, as we sat in a somewhat stunted

silence. What am I supposed to do now? It doesn't seem quite right to just throw myself at him. Right?

He looked so good in his uniform. I didn’t know how to approach this. I just wanted everything to be

normal, but I don’t know how to get there. None of this was really normal. We spent one night together.

We had just gotten married, so I have no idea how to go about this because we’ve never had this

normal.

"Do you want something to drink?" I broke the silence, walking into the kitchen. That’s what you do if

you someone comes into your home. Right? I groaned internally, opening a few cabinets to find a cup.

"We have some tea or-" I turned around to say water, but Jace's mouth was on mine. His hands held my

cheeks, as we stumbled back a step, and my back hit the counter. By the angel I’m glad he did

something. I whimpered softly, when he lifted me up to sit on the counter. I wound my arms around his

neck, as his fingers rested on my knees. It was like we had lost all of our self-control in half a second.

This is what I miss. I miss the spontaneity. My life was so routine, and when Jace was around I never

knew what would happen. My mom and step-dad always thought that he was a bad influence because I

ditched school and stayed out past curfew, but I felt alive. I felt like I wasn’t some cookie cutter teenage

girl. He was my muse. My nails played with the curls at the base of his neck, while he stepped in

between my opened thighs. Our lip smacked apart from each other, leaving us panting heavily in front of

each other. "That was interesting." I braced on of my hands on the counter to keep from slipping off

because only half my butt was actually on the tile.

"Yeah, I just-" He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "That was stupid wasn't it?" He sighed, starting

to step back. He always behaved so confidently, but then there were times like this that let me know he

was scared too, which always put me at ease. He always seemed so perfect, and it always made me feel

better when he let me know he was nervous too.

"No it wasn't. It was just what we needed." I grabbed his belt, dragging him back against me. "My

bedroom is right there." I pointed at the door across the room, trying to steady my breathing.

"I- I mean- are you sure?" His thumbs circled patterns around the bare skin above my knee, driving me

crazy.

"I love you, Jace. I always have. I always will. I missed you so much. Why wouldn't I be sure?" I ran my

hands down the front of his shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath. I brushed our lips together

tentatively. When he picked me up in his arms bridal style, I couldn't fight back the snickers that escaped

my lips. "I know how to walk." I dropped my head against his shoulder, laughing at the gestured.

"But I want to carry you." He mused, leaning down to kiss me again. A few seconds later he set me

down on my feet in my bedroom.

"Is that my bed?" He chuckled, feeling the mattress. "You stole my bed?" He chuckled, weaving our lips

together teasingly.

"Well it's bigger than mine was, and we were married, so I figured I could." I squirmed, as his lips made

their way to my neck. I unbuttoned his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. I giggled, shoving his face

lightly away from my skin. "Let me get these thousands of layers off first." I tossed his jacket over the

vanity, and began working on the buttons of his shirt. I finally got his shirt off, which lead me to his

multilayered belt pants thing. "See a million layers." I looked up at him under my lashes.

"Try putting it on." He snorted, as I finally unhooked the belt. "How many layers do you have on under

that dress?" He scrunched up the bottom of my dress, playing the fabric between his fingers. I squeaked

when suddenly my dress was peeled over my head. I lifted my arms up quickly so it didn't get caught

around my shoulders. "Just one. Good." He grinned deviously, as he leaned down, tangling our mouths

together again. I fumbled with the button on his pants, but he pulled back from me. "Lay down I'll take

care of it." He pecked my lips, working on the last of his clothes, as I crawled onto the bed. I arched

myself up on my elbows, watching him take off the last of his clothes. I bit my lip, seeing him climb over

me. I bent my knees, cradling him between my legs. I looked up at him seeing all his beautiful golden

features. He looked older. I traced the crow’s feet that were forming around his eyes. I rubbed his

shoulders, curling my fingers onto his hair.

"You look tired." I whispered, scratching his scalp lightly.

"I am." He murmured, touching his nose to mine. We kissed lazily for a few minutes, before he reach

around me to unhooked my bra. He sat up, and I lifted my hips up, so he could slide my panties down

my legs. I couldn’t help the wave of nerves wash over me. He picked up one of my feet, traveling kisses

from my ankle, up my calf, on the inside of my knee, and down my thigh, which made me shiver. All my

thoughts disappeared when my stomach lit on fire from the anticipation. He licked over my hip, making

my breath catch in my throat. Gosh. I haven't been touched like this in years, and it was so delicious. I

didn’t want it to stop I whimpered, as he opened his mouth against my stomach, nuzzling his nose along

my skin. He rested our foreheads against of each other, while his hands embraced the sides of my legs,

sliding up to my hands. He mingled our fingers together, holding them above my head. I felt completely

opened up to him, and I could tell he felt the same way. “You were the only thing that kept going.” He

tenderly weaving our lips together again, keeping our bodies against each other’s.

“I was.” I whispered quietly, feeling overwhelmed to actually be here with him now, to actually be in his

arms.

“I love you, Clary.” He breathed, capturing my lips again.

OoOoO

I was curled up on Jace's side much later in the night. We didn't even get up for dinner, which probably

would have been a good idea. I circled my fingers around his chest, while he was looking down on me. I

could see the mostly healed bullet wound, but I had been avoiding most of the night, seeing his

breathing pick up a little every time I got near it. I propped my chin on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to know what he had been doing for the last three year, but

at the same time I didn’t want to pry.

"Does it hurt?" I finally ran my fingers over the wound, giving into the curiousity.

"No, not anymore." He assured me, shaking his head.

"Did you get shot the same time Alec was-"

"Yes." He snapped, cutting me off. He has almost never raised his voice at me, which surprised me.

Then I felt bad because Alec was his best friend, his brother, and he lost him. I was friends with Alec, and

I mourned for him, but Jace was injured in a hospital at the same time. He groaned, rubbing his hand

over his face. "I'm sorry." He sighed, kissing my temple.

"It's ok." I dropped my cheek back against his chest, understanding his behavior.

"Alec-" He huffed. "It was really hard for me-" His voice cracked, as he ruffled his hair.

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." I murmured, knowing it was hard for all of us.

"Thank you." He took a breath of relief, dropping his head back against the pillow.

"I'm going to go to sleep." My eyes fell close, and I snuggled closer to him.

"Good night Clare-bear" He kissed my temple.

OoOoO

4th of July 1937

I was sitting on the patio of the Lightwood's diner, watching all the kids run around with their sparklers.

Every year Robert, Jace's adoptive father, brings out his grill, and we all have a big cook out. The sun was

beginning to set, and I was wondering where my boyfriend was all afternoon. I was forced to talk to Izzy

and Simon the whole time, which was fun, if they weren't sucking each other's faces off.

"Clary." His voice broke through the chaos, and I whipped my head around to see him, exiting the diner.

"Where you have you been?" I hit his arm annoyed with him.

"Come on I want to show you something." He held out his hands to me.

"What?" I furrowed my brow, still a little mad at him for ditching me all day.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it." He begged, keeping his hand out for me to take.

"Fine." I took his hand, and he led me through the diner. I followed him up some steps, wondering where

we were going. I had never been anywhere else in the diner, but on the main floor. He opened another

door, and we stepped out onto the roof. My mouth gaped open, when I saw the roof decorated in mason

jars filled with candles. A blanket was laid in the center of the roof, and it was surrounded with flower

petals. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" I smiled in disbelief.

"Yes." He nodded, leading me to the center of the roof. "Do you remember when we were 7 and our

dads brought us to your roof to watch fireworks?" He asked, plopping down on the blanket.

"Of course." I sat next to him, lying on my back.

"10 year later here we are." He sighed, propping his arms behind his head. "I can't believe our dads

spent 4 years fighting in the Great War, and our fathers get murdered for their wallets." He murmured,

starring at the sky. I sighed, closing my eyes. That was really hard on both of us. We were both our

fathers’ kids. We've been best friend since we were born, and our foundation was shaken the moment

our fathers were killed. We drifted apart from each other most of middle school and the first part of high

school. Everything changed when his mother skipped town on him. She had been severely depressed

since her husband was killed, and Jace was taking care of her more than she was of him. Of course I

didn't know this. If my mother knew what was going on, she would have brought him into our house

immediately. After his mom left, he moved in with the Lightwood's at age 14. I was best friends with Izzy,

who is a lightwood, so I saw Jace more. It took a while for us to completely reconnect, but eventually we

were dating.

"Jace." I sighed softly, holding out my hand for him to take. He weaved our finger together, bringing the

back of my hand to his lips.

"Sorry, I just miss it." He held our hands to his chest.

"I know you do." I squeezed his hand, assuring him that I was there.

"Ok, done with depressing things. Time for fireworks." A grin stretched across his face. Sparks blew up

across the sky, covering the city in shimmering glitter. The booms vibrated in my heart with every

explosion. I was mesmerized, as we watched the beautiful fireworks. About halfway through, I looked

over at Jace, who wasn't even looking at the fireworks anymore. "I love you." Jace breathed in my ear,

shocking me to my very core. We had been dating for a little while, but I never expected for him to

actually say those words for me. My breath caught in my throat unable to form words, as my eyes

widened.

"I- I-" I stammered, chewing my lip. He pressed his mouth to mine gently, and he drew back, stroking my

cheek. Did he just say what I think he said? What do I do with this?

"Don't say anything yet." He leaned down, kissing me again. One of my hands mingled into his hair,

keeping him against me. This felt right. This felt like where I was supposed to be. He propped himself up

on one of his elbows, while his other hand held my waist. He loves me. He just told me that he loves me.

And now he's kissing me, so I can't form a complete sentence in my mind. He has always been there even

when we weren’t close. He was always a constant in my life, and I should grab hold of that constant. I

rolled on my side, tangling our legs together, as he pulled me onto him. I giggled between our lips,

bracing myself on his shoulders.

"Clary!" I heard my mother’s faint voice in the distance. I broke apart from him, resting my forehead

against his.

"I love you too." I kissed his forehead lightly, before climbing to my feet, and running down stairs to my

mom. I love Jace. I just told him. This is insane! I’ve never told a boy I loved him before, but I caught hold

of my man. I honestly don’t think that Jace would ever leave my side, and I couldn’t wait to keep growing

with him. I glanced up at the roof, as we made our way back to our apartment. Jace was there smiling

down at me from above.

"Where did you and Jace go?" My mom asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh, we watched the fireworks on the roof." I explained, catching another glimpse of Jace one last time

before we turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

1944

I grunted awake, when I felt Jace moving around the bed. My eyes fluttered open, and the sun was

thankfully still down. I turned my head; seeing Jace was sitting up with his head is his hands. "What's

wrong?" My voice was groggy with sleep, as I rubbed my eyes to wake up a little.

"Nothing." He shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"Don't lie to me." I pushed myself up into a sitting position, leaning against his back. I was fighting off

the sleepiness that was overpowering me. "What happened?" I rubbed his arms, propping my chin on

his shoulder.

"I just had a nightmare. I'll be ok." He placed his hand over mine, reassuring me.

"You sure?" I kissed his bicep lightly, yawning heavily.

"Yeah." He nodded, keeping his eyes forward.

"If you want to talk about i-"

"Really, I'm fine." He mumbled, wringing his hands.

"Ok." I whispered. "Let's go back to bed."

"Yeah ok." He nodded, lying back down with me. His head nuzzled into my neck, and his breath tickled

my skin. He wasn’t telling me the truth. He's not fine, and he won't tell me why. I ran my fingers through

his hair lazily, waiting to go back to sleep until I knew he was. Well, I tried to wait. After about a half

hour, I succumbed to my sleep, and Jace was still awake.

OoOoO

My eyes squinted open, when my alarm blared with an annoying buzzing sound. After Jace fiddled

around with it for a minute, he threw it across the room, silencing it forever. I snickered quietly, feeling

him pull me tighter against him. "That alarm is awful." He grumbled.

"Well, it looks like I have to get a new one." I shook my head, enjoying the warmth of his body against

my back. I let my eyes begin to slip shut again, and I quickly sat up, making Jace moan in annoyance. "I

have to go to work." I sighed, kicking my feet over the side of my bed. I picked up his button up, slipping

it on my shoulders, so I wasn't walking around naked.

"No, stay here." He stretched out across the bed, watching me dig through my drawers for clothes.

"Sorry baby." I nearly tripped as I got my panties on, which would have been really embarrassing to fall

on my face.

"When do you get home?" He sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Probably round 3." I shrugged, tugging on the last of my uniform.

"Ok." He huffed. "I'll just hang out here till you get back."

"Or you could go see Maryse and Izzy. I know they miss you." I sat on the side of the bed, as I pulled in

my boots. He needs to see the Lightwoods. He needs to see his parents because they have been so

worried about him since Alec passed away, and maybe they can help him move on from Alec’s death.

"I need a buffer. I know they miss me, but they are going to want to know about Alec and I can't-" He

paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if I can do that alone." He whispered, keeping his

eyes on his hands.

"Alright." I kissed him quickly, showing him that I understood. "I'm going to make you some eggs before

I leave." I went into the kitchen, fishing out the eggs. I haven't actually made eggs in years because,

personally, I hate them, but Jace loves scrambled eggs. I cracked the eggs into the hot skillet, hearing

them sizzle loudly, as they began to cook. I stirred them around, adding salt and pepper, and tada

scrambled eggs. I placed them on the table, when Jace plopped down in the chair. "I love you, and I'll be

back as soon as I can." I brushed our lips together lightly, not wanting to leave him so soon. I wanted to

spend the day with him, helping him try to reintegrate into his daily life.

"I love you too." He breathed, tugging at one of my curls. I strode out of the apartment, making my way

towards the shipyard. I left the door unlocked in case Jace did decide to go somewhere, and I hope he

does. He can’t stay locked up in the house all day.

I couldn't stop myself from worrying about him. He's not fine, and he keeps saying he's fine, and I don't

know how to help him. Maybe he just needs some time. I hope he just needs some time. It's only been a

day, so the memories could easily be fresh in his mind.

I shook my worrisome thoughts from my mind, when I grabbed my blow torch and visor. This is

dangerous work; I can't be lost in my mind while I do this. I went up to my supervisor to see where I was

supposed to go. "Hey, boss, where do I need to go?" I asked, ready to get this day over with.

"Didn't your husband just get back in?" He flipped through the clipboard.

"Yeah." I nodded, confused about what he meant.

"I figured you weren't coming in the rest of the week. I got someone to cover your shift. Go home." He

walked away from me, yelling at a few of the other workers. Why didn't he tell me sooner? I could have

been in bed right now, curling up with my sexy soldier of a husband.

When I returned home twenty minutes later, Jace was in the shower. I wasn't able to clean up my mess

before I left, so I started to clean up now. I dropped the pan in a sink full of soapy water, sticking the

dishes in with it, and tossed the egg shells in the garbage. I furrowed my brow, looking back over at the

garbage can. He threw his eggs away. I probably over cooked them. I sighed a little disappointed, but

continued into the bathroom. Jace obviously didn't realize I was at home, so I tried to be quiet as I

slipped out of my uniform and boots, sliding into the slower with him.

"Shit." Jace clutched at his heart in surprise.

"Sorry." I forced back laughing by covering my mouth.

"You scared the crap out of me." He inhaled, shaking his head with a smile ghosting his lips.

"That wasn't my intention." I couldn't hold the giggles back anymore.

"What happened to work?" He adjusted me to be under the faucet, while he used some shampoo.

"They sent me home for the rest of the week since they heard you were coming home." I shrugged,

dropping my head back, so the water could pour down my face.

"I'm ok with that." A grin stretched across his face, as he pulled me into a hungry kiss. I held onto his

shoulders, as he lifted me up, pinning me against the wall. My fingers tangled into his wet hair, while the

pads of his fingers dug into my thighs.

OoOoO

"Do we have to go now?" Jace sighed, tugging on his army uniform pants.

"Yes, or we'll never go. They're your family Jace, and they miss you." I pinned a few wild curls from my

face, pinching my cheeks to add some color. I glanced into my bedroom, seeing him sling his shirt over

his arms. "How come in the time it takes us to get dressed, do my hair, and makeup you just get your

pants on?" I scoffed teasingly, as I approach him. He stopped in front of me, and I pulled the flaps of the

shirt together, buttoning them up for him. He looked down at me with soft eyes, appreciating the

gesture.

"Well I was watching you." He pressed his lips to gently mine, making my heart pound a little faster.

"Get your tie on." I patted his chest, as I walked around him to get some sandals. I had to move away

from him, or we would rip each other’s clothes off again. It was so strange. Having him here, getting

ready with me, and going on a date together. I mean we went on plenty of dates before he got shipped

out, but we never showered together or got dressed together. It was nice. It was so simple of a task, and

I really like it.

I also learned that he takes forever to get ready, which was quiet surprising considering he was a man,

but I could get past that. He stood in front of the mirror, working on his tie, and ran his fingers

attempting to style it.

"My hair doesn't feel right." He kept moving it every which way. I laughed quietly to myself. I didn't

realize hair had a feeling.

"Come here." I gestured, reach up to ruffling his hair in a way that made it look better. "There." I smiled

when it looked right. "Look." I pointed at the mirror, clipping my earrings in. I glanced in the mirror,

turning his head to see the whole look. "Thanks Clare-bear." He kissed my head, reaching for his boots.

"Your welcome." I grinned. "You look sharp." I tucked his shirt into his pants, making him squirm a little.

"Come on let's go." I took his hand, leading us out the door. I locked the door, running down the stairs

with Jace trailing closely behind me. I went to put the key in my cleavage, when I remembered I have

Jace here, and Jace has pockets. "Can you hold onto these?" I smiled, holding them out for him.

"Yeah." He stuffed them into his pocket.

"Oh, I have to get you a copy of the key!" I clapped, tugging on his arm.

"Yes, you do." He chuckled, grinning sheepishly.

"We'll have to get it from Izzy. She has the other key." I explained, mingling our fingers together. I

leaned up against his arm, as we walked down to the diner.

OoOoO

1940

I walked into the diner, hearing the jukebox play quiet music. I always loved this diner because not only

was owned by close friends, but it was very homey. I waved at Maryse and Robert, who were behind the

bar. I slipped into a seat, waiting for Isabelle to get here. "Hey, Clare." Jace slid into the seat in front of

me.

"Jace." I leaned against the table, wondering what he wanted.

"What you were tomorrow night?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly, biting his lip. Jace looked nervous.

Jace is never nervous. I’ve seen him shamelessly flirting with girls at school, and he never misses a beat.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" I noticed his reddened cheeks and stiff posture.

"Umm...." He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Would you want to go to the drive in with me tomorrow

night?" He gritted his teeth, forcing a very bad smile. My mouth gaped open, shacking me to my very

core. Jace just asked me out. Where did this come from?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I clarified, making sure I wasn't crazy.

"Yes." He responded quickly.

"Alright." I grinned faintly, figuring I had nothing to lose. "I didn't realize you had a car." I teased, trying

to keep my cool.

"I'm going to borrow my parent’s car." He chuckled, as his entire face enveloped in crimson color.

"I see." I smiled, glancing over to see Izzy walking in. "Pick me up at 7?" I stood up, waiting for him to

respond.

"Yeah. Ok." He nodded, getting back to his feet.

"Great. See you then." I made my way over to Izzy, seeing his goofy grin, as we exited the diner.

OoOoO

I stood in front of my mirror, pinning and unpinning the locks around my face. I grumbled, not knowing

what to do. Jace was gorgeous, and I could hardly compare. He looked like a movie star, while I'm a frizzy

haired ginger. Well I'm not frizzy haired right now. I used curlers last night to tame it, but I don't know

how to style it. I groaned in frustration, which alerted my mom to enter the bathroom.

"Clary, what's going on?" She glanced around, seeing the stray pins everywhere.

"I can't figure out how I want to do my hair." I sighed, slumping against the counter.

"Where are you going?" She asked, picking the pins up, and worked on my hair.

"Jace asked me to go to the movies with him." I felt my face heat up, knowing my mother would either

freak out or embarrass the crap out of me.

"You’re going on a date with Jace?" She exclaimed, stabbing my head with a pin.

"Ow, yes." I rubbed my head.

"Sorry." She winced, grabbing another pin. "So you and Jace?" She raised her eye brows with a smile

forming on her lips

"I don't know." I shrugged, playing with my nails. "It's one date. Who knows if it will work out."

"Do you want it to work?" She fluffed a few of my curls, finishing my hair off.

"Maybe." I murmured, glancing in the mirror to see my hair was done perfectly done.

"Well I hope it works out." She smiled. "You two used to be glued at the hip." She laughed softly,

pinching my cheeks to add some natural color. "I remember you two bathing together." She snorted

goofily.

"Mom!" I exclaimed feeling extremely embarrassed. I didn’t need to think about Jace and I in a bathtub

together.

"What? You did all the time." She laughed. “You two would cover each other in bubbles, and pull each

other’s hair.” She continued the embarrassing memory.

"Whatever." I huffed, taking one last look in the mirror, before flying down stairs. I pulled on my shoes,

as a knock sounded on the door. I tripped over myself, getting the last of my shoe on, before opening the

door.

"Hey." I smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." He bit his lip, looking down at my legs. I did wear a shorter skirt than normal, but his eyes flicked

back up to his face, probably because he realized he was leering at me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, stepping out the door. We climbed into his father's car, and headed towards the drive-

in in an awkward silence. What was I supposed to say? Jace and I haven't really talked a whole lot in the

past few years, so what was I supposed to do. I won't lie and say that I've never thought about dating

him. He's beautiful, and goofy, and sweet, but I never thought it would actually happen.

"So did you have fun with Izzy yesterday?" He broke the unsettling silence.

"You can only have so much fun shopping with Izzy." I laughed softly, twirling one of my curls.

"That is very true." He agreed, pulling into the drive-in. He drove into a parking spot, rolling down the

windows, so he could put the speakers in the window.

"I'm going to us buy some food. Fries?" He asked, opening the car door to get out.

"Yes please." I smiled, settling myself comfortable in the seat. I tucked my knees under myself, watching

the commercials from the projection. Jace returned a few minutes later with a big plate of cheese fries.

"Yum." I moaned, picking up a fry dripping in cheese, and plopped it in my mouth. Jace snorted, snacking

on them long with me. Soon after we started eating, the film began rolling on the screen. I turned my

attention to the movie. I could feel Jace's gaze on me the whole time, and I was fighting back red cheeks

the whole time. I felt so vulnerable under his unbearable gaze. I continued eating my comfort food, trying

to ignore him because I knew he probably felt weird about this. "Is everything ok?" I looked up at him,

unable to watch the movie anymore.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" He flicked his eyes away from me, feeling embarrassed that he got caught

gawking.

"I just feel like your staring at me, and it's creeping me out." I sighed, realizing that came out a lot ruder

then I thought. "Is it really that weird to be on a date with me?" I kept my eyes on his chest because it

was at eye level, and I knew I would feel bad if I saw his expression.

"No. No." He shook his head, turning his body slightly to face me better.

"Then what is it?" I huffed, finally looking up at his face. Suddenly his lips were on mine. He pulled back

less than a second later, giving me no time to react. He pursed his lips, waiting to see what I would do,

and I sat completely froze with wide eyes.

"Clary." He sang softly in hopes of getting my attention. "You alive?" He scanned my face, beginning to

look worried.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head, trailing my fingers over my mouth. I still felt like his mouth was against

mine. "You just surprised me." I stammered, crossing my legs.

"I figured when you turned white as a sheet." He gritted his teeth, stroking my cheek gently to keep my

attention. "What are you thinking?" He practically begged me to speak to him.

"Um... Jace Herondale just kissed me." I laughed, quickly covering my mouth. His face dropped, and his

hand fell from my face. This isn’t what I want. I want him to touch me again, and I keep laughing! Stop

laughing! "No. No. I'm sorry I'm laughing. You just surprised me." I took a deep breath, shaking my

giggles away. Deep breaths. No more laughing. "I'm sorry. This is serious. I was just I didn't think that

you would do that." I murmured, inhaling deeply.

"Clary." He dropped his head back with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Jace." I placed my hand on bicep. "Look at me. I'm sorry." I played with the fabric of his shirt until he

looked back down at me. "I didn't realize you liked me enough to grab my face and kiss me." I took a

deep breath, thinking about what I should do next because I’ve been doing a really crappy job putting

words together to form sentences. I gulped, not believing what I was going to do next. I weaved my hand

into his hair, pulling him into another, more vigorous, kiss. He tangled our lips slowly, easing his tongue

into my mouth. His lips moved rhythmically against mine in a way that was causing me melt. I'm making

out with my childhood best friend. I felt like this should be weird, but it isn't. He broke apart from me,

tracing my jawline delicately, while his eyes washed over my face. I smiled at him, playing with his shirt

to hide my nerves. "Have long have you have been wanting to do that?" I teased, biting my lip.

"About a year." He chuckled, trailing his thumb along the sensitive skin on my neck. My breath caught in

my throat from his actions. He grinned, brushing our lips together again lightly. "You are so beautiful."

He breathed, tugging on one of my curls affectionately. I swatted his hand away, blushing furiously. He

used to do this all the time when we were younger, and I never thought anything of it until now.

"I think the movie is over." I glanced at the screen, seeing the credits.

"Yeah." He nodded, putting the speaker back into the correct space. He put the car into drive, and we

headed back to my house. This time it wasn't awkward.

We made it to my house a few minutes later. I turned on my side, looking up at him. "So, I'll see you at

school Monday?" I smiled brightly, still completely befuddled that he made out with me.

"Of course." He nodded, as his lips turned upwards. He leaned down hesitantly, stopping a centimeter

away from my mouth. I filled the space between us, kissing him one last time, before I climbed out of the

car. I waved, as I entered my house and he pulled out of the driveway. I shut the door, leaning against

the wood in complete shock. While I drifted up to my room, a huge smile was spread across my face. I

didn't even realize I felt like this about Jace, and I was excited for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

1944

I held onto Jace's arm, as we turned the corner, walking onto the street with the diner. His posture was

stiff, but he seemed composed. "Everything is going to be fine." I squeezed his arm, making him look

down at me.

"I know." He nodded, taking a deep breath. "I just feel like it's been a life time since I've been here."

"I know." I rested my head on his shoulder. When we got to the entrance of the diner, Jace held the

door open for me, and we entered our second home.

"Jace." Maryse was behind the counter. She rushed from around it, hugging her adoptive son tightly.

"I'm so glad you’re safe." She let go, getting a good look at him. "I prayed for you and your brother every

night." She sighed in relief, seeing that one of her sons made it out safe. "Please sit down. Are you

hungry? I can make you anything you want." She smiled brightly, glancing between the two of us.

"Just some coffee." He grinned shyly back at her.

"I'll have a burger." I lead us into a booth, as Maryse went into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes

later, setting the coffee and my plate down. She sat in the seat in front of us, beaming at us.

"This is how I picture you kids, holding onto each other." She exhaled a large breath. "You two were

inseparable when you started dating. It wasn't right seeing Clary here all alone." She spoke with a faint

smile.

"I didn’t like being alone either. Soldiers aren't nearly as pretty as she is." Jace complimented me,

making me blush.

"Where's Izzy?" I asked, snacking on one of my french fries.

"She is working at the gun factory today. She picked up a shift there twice a week." Maryse explained.

"Jace if you need a job Robert and I have been thinking about retiring. Would you want to take this place

over?" She suggested hopefully.

"Um... Yes, I think that would be a good idea." He responded slowly, glancing down at me.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I could resign my position the shipyard." I sighed happily, leaning back against

the seat.

"That would be great. We could get rid of that annoying alarm clock." He chuckled.

"You already got rid of it. You broke it." I snickered, taking a bite of my food.

"Oh, right." He grinned innocently, taking another drink of coffee.

"We can get a new one on the way home." I patted his arm lightly.

Maryse continued telling Jace about his business had been and the latest town gossip. I could tell she

was steering away from the war, which I was thankful for. After about an hour, we get her ourselves to

leave.

"When Clary starts work up again, come down here during the day. I can show the ropes, and the diner

will be you’re in a few weeks." She assured him, walking us to the door.

"That sounds great." Jace nodded, happy to have an actual job.

"I'm sorry the rest of the family wasn't around. Maybe next time you come in they'll be here." She

smiled.

"I hope so too. It was really nice seeing you." He hugged his adoptive mother again. "Thanks for

everything." He mumbled to her.

"No problem. You may not have cooked in my oven, but you will always be my son." She squeezed him

tightly, kissing his head.

"I know." He held her for a few more seconds before drawing away from her.

"If you two need anything, we are always here for you." She looked us over, heaving a soft sigh. "Clary

are we still on for tea on Sunday?" She changed the subject to a lighter one.

"Yes, after church." I nodded.

"Perfect, and bring Jace over he can spend some time with Robert. I've kept you two enough." She

shuffled us out the door. "Bye, see you guys on Sunday." She called after us.

OoOoO

Bringing Jace to church with me may have been a bad idea. Everyone walked up to him, thanking him

for his service and fighting for us, which was good, but I know Jace doesn't like to talk about it. He felt a

little rigid and uneasy when we talked to family friends and neighbors. I kept my hand intertwined with

Jace's the whole time. My mother slid into the pew next to me. "Hey you two." She smiled over at us.

"It's good to see Jace." She reached over, patting his leg.

"You too Ms. Fray." He grinned, nodding respectfully.

"Actually it's Mrs. Garroway." She corrected.

"You married Luke?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't tell you?" I asked, thinking back to what I had written and spoken to him about.

"No, you didn't." He chuckled, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Oh, my mom married Luke." I grinned innocently, biting my lip.

"Really, I had no idea." He shook his head with a faint smile. Luke was one of my father's best friends

from the war, and he ran the mechanic shop about a mile away. It was very cute to see him courting my

mother. It took a while for her to notice he was interested, but when she finally figured out his feeling, it

didn't take long before they were engaged.

"Are you coming to tea at Maryse's today?" I asked, turning my attention towards my mother.

"Yes I was." She confirmed.

"You should have Luke come too, and the men can do something too." I suggested, seeing Luke slid next

to my mom.

"That's a good idea. Jace you probably need some time with the boys. You have spent the last four days

with just Clary." She teased us lightheartedly.

"Clary has been perfect company." His nose nuzzled against my ear, making me blush heavily. We have

spent the last four days naked, and I couldn't fight off the memories of him touching me. I crossed my

legs, adjusting awkwardly. This is church. I should not be thinking about being intimate with my husband

here of all places. My mother made a knowing face at me, which made my face heat up even more.

"Take a breath, Darling." My mom turned towards me, so she could speak without Jace and Luke

hearing. "Everyone knows what you two have been doing since he got back. It's quite obvious because

he's your husband and he just got back. It happens with every woman whose husband is away at war.

Don't feel embarrassed." She whispered, before settling back into her place, leaning against my step-

father. I took a deep breath, still feeling even more embarrassed. I did not need to hear my mother

saying that to me

A few minutes later, the priest walked up to the podium and began preaching. It was very hard for me

to focus on the message because Jace's hand was fiddling rhythmically with mind. He seemed like he

was doing it subconsciously because he was completely focused on the priest speaking. His hand froze,

and I looked down at our jointed hands, glancing back up at him. I really wish I could figure what he was

preaching about because whatever it was hit a nerve. By the time I started turning in the sermon it was

over, and I didn't want to ask about it because we just heard it. I shrugged it off, as everyone filed out of

the church.

"We're going to ride with your family back to their place." I led him in the direction of where I meet

Maryse every Sunday. "We do tea every week."

"Jace." Robert approached us, shaking his hand. "Maryse said you came by the diner. I'm sorry I wasn't

there."

"It's fine." Jace shrugged it off. "Clary informs me that we are riding with you." He grinned softly.

"Yes you are." Robert affirmed, as we climbed into the car.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Lightwood house. My mother pulled in with Luke seconds later,

and we all filed into the house. The boys went outside, while the women gathered around in the living

room, pouring our tea into glasses.

"So, how has everything really been going with Jace coming home?" Maryse cut right to the chase.

"He's been... Ok." I shrugged, sipping my tea. "He's not the same, which I expected, but something's

off." I explained the best I could.

"Off?" My mother raised an eye brow in concern.

"He doesn't sleep. He hardly eats. I don't know what to do about it because I feel like if I push him he

might panic." I wrinkled my nose, knowing that sounded strange.

"Your father went through the same thing." My mother assured me, crossing her legs. "He had trouble

for months- years."

"Robert wasn't that bad, but he was in the military before the war started, so he had already adapted."

Maryse drank her tea.

"What was today's sermon on? I was couldn't focus." I twirled one of my curls around my finger.

"Guilt." My mom responded bluntly. "Why?"

"Jace seemed to stiffen up during it, and I couldn't figure out why because I wasn't listening." I huffed,

closing my eyes. I was trying to piece together what he would feel guilty about. "By the angel, Alec." I

shook my head.

"What about Alec?" Maryse posture shot up completely straight.

"Alec was killed the same time Jace was shot. He feels guilty about Alec dying." I sighed, pinching the

brim of my nose. "That would explain so much." The two women stayed silent.

"As curious as I am about this subject, I think we should hold off for another time. Preferably when you

two have worked this out. Don't you agree Maryse?" My mother flicked her eyes over to Jace's mother,

who nodded softly. "It's settled then. New topic. I heard you guys are giving Jace and Clary the diner

soon. I must say that's quite a surprise." My mother smiled, switching to a lighter topic. I couldn't guilt

out of my mind. Jace feels guilty about Alec dying, but it wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could do

because he was injured too. Right?

OoOoO

1940

I can't believe I got the chicken pox at 16. Almost everyone in my school had gotten it as kids, but I was

lucky. There was another recent flow of people getting chicken pox. Of course most of them are kids and

not teenagers. I curled up in bed under my comforter, trying to say warm, when Jace strode through my

door.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was ragged from not speaking all day.

"I'm here to take care of you." He had a bag slung over his shoulder, while a bowl of something balanced

in my hands.

"Isn't my mom supposed to do that?" I pulled the blanket up to my neck, feeling slight exposed in my

nightgown. No boy has ever seen me in my nightgown.

"She had to go to work, and I have had the chicken pox. Therefore, I am here to feed you my mother’s

soup." He gestured to the bowl, walking to the opposite side of the bed, and handed me the bowl.

"Thank you." I blushed heavily sitting up, so I wouldn't spill it on myself. He climbed under the covers

with me, and started shifting through the bag he brought with him.

"I brought you a sketch book, some pencils, itching cream, lotion..." He rambled off a list of things from

bag, as he unloaded them onto my comforter. I snorted, drinking the soup. The warmed filled my body,

which thankfully made my insides feel better.

"Thank you." I smiled faintly, settling against my pillows.

"I also brought these." He took out some oven mitts.

"Why did you bring those?" I furrowed my brow.

"Give me your hands." He ordered.

"What why?" I looked down, seeing that I was scratching my arm. "Oh." I murmured, holding them out.

He slipped the oven mitts over my hands, preventing me from scratching my very itchy skin.

"You don't want the pox to scar." He tucked some hair behind my ear lovingly.

"I'm just so itchy." I felt like bugs were crawling under my skin.

"I know." He pouted sympathetically.

"Why couldn't I have just got chicken pox from you when we were kids?" I grumbled, beginning to

squirm around for some sort of relief.

"Try to sleep." He stroked my hair, settling back against my head board.

"Ok." I mumbled, rolling onto my side away from him. I heard some papers shuffle around, making me

glance back at him. He had his pencil in his mouth and papers on his lap. I grinned to myself, settling into

a deep sleep.

OoOoO

I grunted awake a few hours later, feeling something warm and comfy pressed against my back. I let my

eyes slip shut once again, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of relief for once since I got sick. The

itchiness was getting worse though. I tried to push those thoughts aside, as I felt a hot breath against my

cheek, making me stiffen. I turned my head slightly, understanding why I was so warm all the sudden.

Jace was curled against me, and his arm was holding me firmly against him. I relaxed a little into his

arms, but the uneasiness of having him in my bed like this was still settled in my stomach. I glanced at

my clock, and it was only 2 in the afternoon, meaning I spent my whole day sleeping. "Jace." I twisted

around in his warms, causing him to groggily pull away from me.

"What?" He leaned up on his elbow, rubbing his eye.

"Could you get me some water?" My mouth felt raw, and my breath tasted awful. I really hope Jace

couldn't smell it.

"Oh, yes, I'll be right back." He crawled out of bed, shuffling out of my room. I sat up the best I could,

holding the comforter to my chest. As much as I want him here to take care of me, I felt extremely

vulnerable at my level of undress. Jace didn't seem to pay much attention to it, which I was thankful for.

He strode back a few minutes later, and handed me a glass of water before slipping under the covers

again. "How are you feeling?" He placed a hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

"Itchy." I shifted awkwardly, as I sipped the water.

"Here lay on your side." He adjusted around the bed, leaning over me slightly. "Well, are you going to

turn?" He teased softly.

"Why?" I felt a little panicked, seeing him gazing down at me.

"Just trust me." He tucked some hair behind my ear, placing his other hand lightly on my hip to guide me

onto my side. His hand disappeared under the covers, and rubbed up my thigh.

"What do you think you’re doing?" I squeaked, trying to move.

"I'm trying to itch without scarring." He nuzzled his nose against my ear. "If I pull my sleeve over my

hand," He pulled his hand out, showing me he meant no offense. "I can scratch the blisters without

causing any damage." He explained softly.

"Oh." I felt my face heat up, as I sunk into the pillows. "Please continue." I murmured, placing my

covered hand under my cheek. This time he started with my arm, sensing my discomfort. I sighed

contently, fluttering my eyes shut. He moved my arm forward slightly, soothing his hand over my torso,

causing me to moan quietly. I covered my mouth, completely embarrassed by the noise.

"It's ok." He pressed his lips to my temple, rubbing his hand over my leg again. I took a shaky breath,

feeling relief for the first time in a few days. He rested his nose against my ear, as his sleeved hand itched

my blistery skin.

OoOoO

The rest of the day went on sluggishly, while we talked nonsense and slept. The sun was beginning to

set, and Jace was still curled around my back. "I don't want to go back to home." He pouted, twining our

fingers together.

"If you pretend to be asleep, my mother probably won't make you leave." I squeezed his hand, keeping

him close to me. My nerves had faded away throughout the day, and I was comfortable with him being

here. I could get used to this. Being curled up in each other's arms. I didn't want this to go away, but I

knew it would be gone as soon as I got better.

"You think?" He murmured.

"She thinks we are adorable." I snickered quietly, pulling the pillow closer to my face.

"Oh, does she now?" He chuckled, placing a soft kiss to my neck.

"Yes." I bit my lip, rolling onto my back, so I could see him.

"Well we are adorable." He brushed our lips together hesitantly. I inhaled deeply, burying my hand in his

soft hair. I leaned up to him, kissing him tentatively. My heart was pounding in my chest, when I realized

we were in my room alone kissing. He moved in between my legs, and our lips parted inviting each other

in. my belly felt like it was on fire, causing me to pull away. What are we doing? "I'm sorry." He shook his

head, moving back to my side.

"It's fine." I took a deep breath. "It's just doing anything remotely that intimate while I'm in this state

makes me..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Of course." He shook his head, rolling on his side to gaze at me. "When it happens, it'll be at the right

time, in the right state." He assured me.

"Don't you mean if?" My blood was pounding at the statement.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we won't get married one day." He spoke quietly. We had only been

together a few months, and we had never spoken about any of this. "Does that scare you?" He stroked

my cheek, scanning my face for a reaction.

"I- No it doesn't." I mumbled, shaking my head. He smiled brightly, brushing our lips together again.


	5. Chapter 5

1944

Monday finally rolled around, forcing me to get back to work. I arrived home, and Jace was reading the

paper on the couch. I untied the bandana in my hair, tossing it onto the side table. “Hi, sweetheart.” I

toed off my boots, walking towards him.

“Hello, darling.” He smiled, pulling me into his lap. His hand cupped my neck, guiding me into lazy kiss. I

whimpered against his lips softly, wanting him so badly, as he started unbuttoning my top. He turned

me around, lying between my legs.

“I know you missed me, but I didn’t realize you missed me this much.” I snickered, when his lips trailed

down my neck.

“Can you blame me?” He grinned deviously at me.

“No.” I slipped my hands into the back of his shirt, dragging him into another passionate clashing of

tongues. He drew back from me, letting his fingers ghost my ribs.

“I was thinking this weekend we could go to a nice dinner, and go dancing, and maybe stay at The Plaza

for the night.” He suggested, giving me soft kisses between each word.

“Can we afford that?” I stuttered, knowing that The Plaza hotel was refurbished less than a year ago,

which made the price go up.

“Did you put half of my pay checks into savings?” He brushed hair away from my face.

“Yes, I did but-“

“Then we have plenty of money.” He grinned, pecking my lips.

“Ok.” I bit my lip, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

OoOoO

Friday night I was standing in my bathroom, working on my hair, as Jace walked through the front door.

A few seconds later, his arms were wrapping around my waist from behind. I fought back smiling. “You

look beautiful.” He complimented, letting go of me.

“Thank you.” I finished, pinning up my hair.

“I like your hair better down.” He tugged at one of my curls lightly, glancing down at the red gown.

“Well the first thing I’ll do when we get to our hotel is take it down.” I teased him. “Now get dressed. I’m

ready to go.” I strode into the living room, while he hurried into our bedroom. It didn’t take him long to

get dressed this time. We left for downtown New York, which made me giddy. Jace borrowed his

family’s car, so that we didn’t have to walk for 10 miles.

“The place we are going dancing has a bar and food, so I don’t think that we need to go out to a

restaurant.” I leaned against the door of the car, watching the city go by.

“Sounds good. We’ll go to the hotel first get a key, and walk to the dance hall.” He pulled into the Plaza’s

parking lot, and ran inside for the key, while I waited outside. After a few minutes, Jace scurried back

out, taking my hand. I led us down the streets. “How do you know where this dance hall is?” He

furrowed his brow. “You didn’t dance with any other soldiers did you?” He put a protective arm around

my waist, chuckling teasingly.

“No, I went with Isabelle and sat in the corner with a drink, flashing my ring at anyone who approached

me.” I smirked, holding up the hem of my dress.

“Hmm good girl.” He mused, kissing my temple.

“Shut up.” I shoved him lightly away from him. He mingled our fingers together, and we ran across the

street. Music was blasting echoing through the street from the hall. “Let me get you a drink.” I released

his hand, drifting towards the bar. I got us both drinks, making my way back to my husband. I slid the

drink over to him.

“Thank you.” He grinned, sipping it.

“Your welcome.” I slid into the seat next to him, playing with my glass. We leaned against the table,

watching the dancing soldiers and women.

“It’s been forever since we’ve been dancing.” Jace twirled his glass, looking over the room.

“We’ve been doing something close to dancing.” I nudged him suggestively. He rolled his eyes, standing

up with his hand held out to me. I took it, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

“Jump.” His fingers gripped my waist, and we swung right into it. We had stepped into an upbeat song.

He lifted me up, twirled me around, and ran his hands along my sides. I completely understood why he

didn’t want me dancing with other guys because there was a certain connection that it takes to move

around like this. A few songs flew buy, and I was beginning to sweat. I felt so relieved when a slow song

turned on. I sighed contently, leaning against his chest. His hand rested on my hip, while his other hand

was mingled with mine. His chin rested next to my forehead.

“Well we haven’t lost a step.” I snickered, placing my hand on the buttons of his military jacket.

“As you said we’ve been doing something close to dancing.” He chuckled.

“Minus the flips and jumps.” I laughed, burying my face in his chest.

“I don’t know that could be interest.” He blew in my ear.

“Shut up.” I grumbled, pretending to unamused. He snorted softly, nuzzling his nose against my temple.

We swayed side to side, moving in a slow circle. It felt like we were the only two in the room. We hadn’t

danced since our reception, and I still felt the same way about my husband as I did then. I looked up at

Jace, who seemed to read my thoughts. His mouth moved calculated against mine, as his hand held my

hips against his. “I love you.” I breathed against his lips. I felt him smile against me, pecking my lips one

more time as the song switched back over to a fast one.

OoOoO

He opened the door hours later, leading me into our bedroom. As soon as the door shut, I was against

the wood. I bit my smiled up at him, looping my fingers into his belt loops. His hands quickly moved

through my hair, removing the pins. I giggled quietly, helping him take out the metal. He ran his fingers

through my freed hair, settling it around my shoulders. I place my arm on his shoulder for support, as I

slipped my shoes off. He brushed our lips together hesitantly at first, waiting for me to respond. I took a

shaky breath, connecting them again, but this time more passionately. Our tongues slid across each

other, as I pushed us back from the door. He slipped off his shoes, wrapping my legs around his waist. I

broke away from when I plopped down on my back against the bed. I glanced around the room, as he

fiddled with his uniform. “Wow this place is really nice.” I sighed, opening and bending my knees.

“Hmm.” He nodded, climbing over me. I ruffled my fingers in his hair, feeling the heat of his body against

me.

“This was a great idea.” I bit my lip, looking down at his.

“I thought you would enjoy it.” He pressed his lips to my neck. “I thought it was about time we went on

a proper date”

“It was perfect.” I smiled up at him, twining my fingers through his locks. I leaned up on my elbows,

brushing our lips together again slowly. I laid back on my back, and Jace’s mouth followed mine, as his

hands caressed my thighs. I unbuttoned his shirt, soothing my hands over his chest. I rolled us over,

straddling his hips. “Your perfect.” I bumped our noses together, before kissing him again.

OoOoO

I laid my chin on his abdomen, gazing up at him. I bit my lip, kissing his stomach lightly. “This is the most

relaxed I’ve seen you since you got back.” I murmured against his skin.

“Come up here.” He stroked my cheek, twirling one of my curls. I crawled up to his face, bracing myself

up on his chest. “I love you.” He breathed, sliding his hand up my waist. “You are too good for me.” His

hand buried in my hair.

“No, I’m not.” I shook my head, brushing our noses together. “I love you. I always will.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” He whispered, tangling his fingers in my hair.

“You are a good man, Jace. You are home and safe with your wife. What you’ve done is in the past.” I

rubbed his shoulders gently, trying to reassure him of my words.

“Clary.” He shook his head, feeling unworthy.

“Jace.” I stroked his cheeks, wanting him to see what I saw. He glanced away from me, tucking his hand

behind his head.

“My father wants to give me their house.” He whispered, turning his gaze back to mine.

“What?” I pushed up more to better see him face because Maryse hadn’t said anything to be about this.

“My parents are moving to the coast, and they want to give us their home and the diner.” His hand

caressed my arm gently, studying my reaction.

“Do you want their home?” I slid off his body, lying next to him.

“As much as I love your apartment, it is yours. It doesn’t feel like ours. We can’t have a family there.” He

explained softly.

“You want a family now?” I traced shapes along his torso, flicking my eyes up to his. My heart pounded a

little faster at the thought.

“Maybe not right away, but we haven’t exactly been careful.” He shrugged.

“That’s true.” I nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder. I kissed his skin gently, thinking about moving to

him. “Ok, but we aren’t staying in your parents’ bedroom.” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his

bicep.

“I agree.” He chuckled.

OoOoO

1942

I huffed, pacing my room. He said he would be there. Why wasn't he there? Jace never stands me up, so

why now? It was the senior dance, and he just ditched me. I looked like a fool showing up by myself. I

threw my dress across my room, feeling overwhelmingly aggravated. What has been his deal lately? He

ditched me today, and the past month he's been acting distant and cold. I don't understand what's

wrong?! Is he bored? Does he not like me anymore? I don't know because he decided not to show up

tonight. I collapsed on my bed, heaving a heavy sigh. I flinched when I heard a ticking on my window. I

scurried to my feet, approaching the window to see Jace standing in my front yard. I flung my window

open.

"What do you want?!" I yelled down to him.

"Clare-bear, I'm sorry, please come down. I need to talk to you." He called up to me.

"Why? So you can dump me?" I spat.

"What? No, why would you think that? Never mind. Please just come down here. I really need to talk to

you." He plead.

"Fine." I slammed the window shut, creeping down my stairs, and sneaked out the front door. "What is

it?" I crossed my arms.

"Can you come with me to the diner?" He asked softly, approaching me.

"No, tell me now." I was putting my foot down. It’s not ok that he ditched me. He knew this was

important to me.

"I enlisted today." He murmured, scanning my face.

"You did what?!" I screamed, widening my eyes. This was even worse them him leaving me alone at the

dance! "You enlisted! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I exclaimed, flinging my hands into the air.

"Clary, please, I've been thinking about this for a long time." His hands rubbed my bare arms, tracing

circles on them. I didn't respond. I didn't look at him. I just kept my eyes shut. "You know I have to do

this." He held my cheeks, turning my face upwards. "Our dads did this. They risked their lives to protect

our moms. We live in one of the most populated cities in the U.S. I would never forgive myself if

something happened here, and I didn't do anything to try to protect you." He breathed, urging me to

open my eyes. I was blinking back tears, pulling away from his hands. I ruffled my hand into my hair,

trying to process the thought of him leaving.

"You can't just leave." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Clary." He sighed, as I drew away from him more. "I love you." He let his hands fall to his sides. "Please

don't be mad." I could tell he wanted to hold me and kiss me, but I needed some air.

"I'm not mad." I took a shaky breath.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He took a step closer, tipping my chin upwards.

"Because I am upset. Because I don't want you to leave. Because I love you, and I don't want to have to

bury you." I huffed, feeling a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"You won't." He squeezed my arms lightly, showing me that he was there now.

"You can't promise me that." I shook my head, knowing war was unpredictable.

"I know." He tugged at one of my curls. "But I have something that's close." He fished through his

pocket, and pulled something out.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to see what was in his hand, but it was hidden.

"I-" He sighed. "This isn't right." He glanced around, before dropping down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I covered my mouth in complete shock.

"I know you’re kind of mad and upset with me, but I love you and you love me. I can't image a life where

you aren't with me. Will you please marry me?" He showed me the ring in his hand, looking up at me

with hopeful eyes.

"Jace." I shook my head, not knowing what to do. I kept shaking my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I

can’t do this. I can’t watch him die.

"Please don't say anything right now." He stood back up, standing close to me. "I want you to make sure

you know what you want." He took my hand, placing the ring in my hand. "If there is any doubt in your

mind, I don't want you to say yes because you feel obliged to. I get shipped out in three weeks. I'll give

you some space to think. I'll see you Thursday like we planned earlier this week." He pecked my cheek,

lingering a little longer than normal, before he drew back. "I love you." He made his way back to his car,

and drove off. I stood there completely stunned, starring at the ring he placed in my hand. The tears

started pouring down my face, followed by heavy sobs. I stumbled inside, leaning against the door

frame.

"Clary?" My mom came out of her room, seeing me falling apart. "What happened?" She hurried

towards me.

"Jace-" I hiccupped, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What did he do?" My mother suddenly became the over protective mama bear. "He didn't touch you

did he? Did he break up with you?" She said quickly. "I'm going to kill that boy." She threatened, glancing

out the window to see if he was still there.

"He asked me to marry him." I finally got out, gasping for a solid breath.

"What's wrong with that, sweetheart?" She scanned my face, trying to understand.

"He just enlisted, and he ships out in three week." Admitting it out loud made me cry harder, and I

buried my face in my hands. "And I don't know what to do." I squeaked.

"Well you aren't going to be able to do anything if you’re crying." She hugged me, rubbing my back

soothingly.

"I know." I whimpered, snuggling my face into the crook of her neck. I took a few deep breaths, calming

down the best I could. She released me, and we migrated over to the couch because I needed to sit down.

"Now, what's the problem? I thought you loved Jace." She was still rubbing circles on my back.

"I do, but he could die." I murmured, knowing I sounded selfish.

"He could." She agreed quietly. "But he could also live, and do you really want to wait until he gets back

to get married. He doesn’t want you to find someone else while he’s gone." She explained quietly. I

opened my hand, looking down at the gold band and small diamond.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him." My voice croaked.

"I know baby. Don't you want to be with him?" She asked.

"Yes, but I-" I exhaled a breath, staring at the diamond ring.

"I know you’re scared that you could lose him, but you two are like how your father and I were. You are

meant to be, and even if he dies, you two deserve to be happy together before he leaves. Even if it only

for a short time." She kissed my hair. "You know your answer. You’re just worried and nervous." She got

to her feet. "Sleep on it." She helped me to my feet. "And you will know your answer for sure in the

morning."

She's right. I know my answer, but I'm still going to sleep on it just in case. I trudge up to my room,

setting the ring on my nightstand, as I crawled under the covers.

OoOoO

Thursday came around sluggishly, and I waited impatiently on my front porch. I held the ring in my

hand, tracing the golden band multiple times. He finally was approach my house, hands tucked into his

pockets, and his head tilted slightly downwards. I took a deep breath, standing up from the steps. "Jace."

I held the ring out for him to take, and his face dropped.

"I'm guessing this is a no." He sighed sadly, taking the ring from my hand.

"Ask me again." I felt my blood pound heavily in my veins.

"What?" His eyes flew back to my face, showing a flicker of hope.

"I want you to ask me again." I clarified, soothing my dress along my legs.

"I- um- Clary, will you-"

"No, get back down on your knee, and ask me." I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Ok." I could tell he wasn't sure where I was going with this, but he listened, going down on one knee.

"Clary, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked softly. I quickly nodded, feeling

overwhelmed with a mix of joy and fear. His face broke out into a large grin, as he stood back up. "Thank

you." He hugged me tightly against him, burying his face in my hair. "I love you so much." He drew back

just far enough away to kiss me. It was a kiss like no other. Our lips moved rhythmically and roughly

together. I drew back, taking a deep breath.

"We have so much to do." I gasped, not even thinking about that until now. "We need a dress, a venue,

invitations-" He swiftly covered my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"Can we start that stuff tomorrow and just celebrate this today?” He spoke kindly.

"Ok." I nodded, agreeing with him.


	6. Chapter 6

1944

Two months later, Jace and I were proud owners of a successful diner and home. We have yet to

procure a means of transportation, but we are in the process. Currently my mother is driving us back

and forward from the city to the suburbs, which would hopefully change soon.

I was sitting on the side of Jace's desk, watching him calculate the all the numbers from the resturant.

"How much did we make?" I swung my legs back and forward, wondering if quitting my job at the

shipyard was a good idea.

"We made 1200 dollars." A wide grin spread across his face. "How much did you make at the shipyard in

a two month period?" He leaned back in his rolly chair.

"Probably 400" I estimated, hopping onto his lap.

"Yes! I was a little worried at first about how much money would come in, but I think we're set." He

kissed me quickly, rubbing my legs gently.

"I'm so glad I don't have to work at the shipyard." I rested my forehead against his, feeling the content

that everything is falling into place.

"Me too." He brushed our lips together again, as I shifted around to straddle him. "What's our next

step? We've been on a role with this whole life thing." He chuckled, holding my hips.

"Well I think the next step would be baby, but I don't think we're quite there yet." I bumped our noses

together lightly.

"I agree." He yawned heavily.

"Let's go home. My mom should be out there waiting." I scratch his scalp lightly, pressing my lips to his

cheek.

"Ok." He patted my leg, telling me to get up. I hopped off his lap, grabbing my purse, as we headed out

the door. My mother was sitting in a booth.

"Hi, mama." I pecked her cheek, as she got up.

"Hello, Clary, Jace." She hugged Jace, straightening out his button up.

"Mrs. Garroway." Jace grinned.

"Ok you two let's go." She shooed us out the door.

"Thanks for driving us. We are planning on getting a car soon." I assured her, sliding into the passengers

seat.

"Oh, it's no problem." She shrugged, starting the car. "So Jace how has business been?" She glanced

into the rearview mirror.

"It's going great." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you two. Setting up roots. How long until I have grandchildren?" My mom grinned

deviously at me.

"Mom." I widened my eyes at her, feeling completely embarrassed.

"What?" My mom snickered. "You have a house, a stable job, your two are at it like rabbits, I mean it's

going to happen eventually."

"Mama!" I exclaimed, feeling myself blush. Jace was behind me trying not to laugh.

"We think we need a little more time for me to adjust before we try to have your grandbabies." His

voice was strained, as he was still forcing back laughter.

"Oh boo." My mother pouted. I shook my head, pinching the brim of my nose. Thankfully we pulled into

driveway a few seconds later, and I hurried out if the car. Jace followed behind me, snickering his butt

off.

“Shut up.” I threw my shoe at him, which he caught effortlessly.

“Your mom is adorable.” His hands curled over my hips, pulling my back against his chest. “When are we

thinking about having a baby?” He hummed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I thought we needed some time for us to figure all this out.” I put my arms over his, glancing up at him.

“I know, but how long are we thinking?” He circled me around, tugging at one of my curls.

“Well at least a few months, right?” I asked for reassurances, hoping he wanted the same thing.

“Yeah, I was just curious what we were thinking. Maybe like a year?” He suggested.

“Ok.” I nodded, taking a deep breath. “I feel like I haven’t eaten all day. Do you want some dinner?” I

drifted into the kitchen pulling out some cheese and bread.

“I’m fine.” He shrugged, heading towards the bedroom. “I’m going to go ahead and lay down.” He called

over to me.

“Ok.” I sighed, knowing that he had hardly eaten all day. I was worried about him. I couldn’t help it. He’s

my man, and it’s hard for me to shove food down his throat. That was the one thing my mom always

did. She cooked for us all the time. I don’t know how my father wasn’t over weight because my mother

always was giving him food. Jace isn’t like that, which is fine, but he hardly eats anything. I make and eat

a small sandwich, and head into the bathroom to let my hair down and wash my make up off. I stepped

out of the bathroom, seeing Jace’s face buried in a pillow.

"You ok?" I ruffled my hair, climbing into bed.

"My neck hurts." He grumbled.

"Here." I straddled his butt, rolling my thumbs into his tense neck. He moaned into the pillow, which

made me smirk. I rubbed the knots formed on his shoulders, feeling the stiff flesh under his skin. I

wonder what has him so wound up. "Better." I kissed his back lightly. He nodded, sighing contently.

"Good." I hummed. Today was the last time I could look by him not eating anything. He's gotten thinner,

which would be fine if he wasn't starving himself. "Are you sure you’re ok?" I continued pressing into the

knots.

"Yeah, it was just my neck." He mumbled against the pillow.

"No, that's not what I mean." I paused the movement of my hands, not wanting to push him, but at the

same time needing him to talk to me.

"What?" He glanced back slightly, wondering what I meant.

"You aren't eating." I huffed, adjusting myself, as he rolled onto his back. "And you don't sleep." I bit my

lip.

"Clary, I-"

"Please, just-" I took a deep breath. "You're lying to me. You tell me that you eat at the diner and you

throw food away. You're living on coffee, and I try to stay up until you fall asleep, and I can never make

it." I murmured, playing with my nails. He pushed himself into a sitting position, resting his hands on my

legs.

"Clary, I'm ok. I just need some time." His eyes scanned my face.

"It's been 3 months. I get that it was hard for you, but you need to eat and sleep. It isn't healthy." I

traced my fingers over his torso, semi-afraid to look up at him.

"I didn't know that you noticed." He murmured, pushing my hair away from my face. His eyes glanced

down, and I could see that he was ashamed.

"Of course I noticed." I peeked up at him, seeing that he wasn't upset or mad.

"I can't bring myself to eat or sleep." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"I'm worried about you." I held his cheek, wanting him to open up to me. "And I don't know what to do.

I don't know how to help you. You don't talk to me or really anyone." I trailed my fingers up into his hair.

"We talk." He furrowed his brow.

"We talk about me or the diner or superficial stuff." I huffed, resting my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry." He brushed our lips together lightly. My heart started pounding a little heavier in my chest.

His hand buried itself in my hair, leading me into another kiss.

"Jace." I sighed, drawing back from him. He ruffled his hair, slouching back slightly, and I could see the

sadness in his eyes. "You need to talk to me." I tangled my fingers into his hair, placing his head on my

shoulder. "Please talk to me. It doesn't have to be about the war. It can be about me or your family." I

held my close to me, not wanting to let go.

"I don't know what to say." He nuzzled against me more.

"Please." I plead, closing my eyes.

"Clary I-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I know you’re worried about me, but honestly

you’re the only thing keeping my sane." He exhaled raggedly. "You’re so understanding and you don't

pry, which I am so grateful for. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve the love you or the care you give me.

I hurt so much. It's so hard for me to go about my every day, but then you smile at me or you kiss me,

and I feel like everything that will be alright." He muttered against my skin, as I rubbed his neck lightly. I

didn't know what to say next. He opened up, and I didn't want to say something to ruin that. "I'm so

tired." His voice finally broke, as he choked back tears.

"I know." I stroked his hair, drawing back from him, so I could see his face. A few trickles slipped down

his cheeks, and I wiped them off for him. "I love you." I held both of his cheeks. "I will always be here for

you because you’re my best friend. We used to run around the park together, you were there for me

when our fathers died, and I'm here for you now." I pecked his lips lightly, hugging him again. He rested

his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He inhaled deeply.

"I love you." I breathed. He sniffed, pulling back from me.

"Ok, let's go to bed." He rubbed his eyes, adjusting me off his lap. I ran my hand through his hair, as I

shifted under the covers. Jace reached over flicking the light off, and burrowed under the covers with

me. "Turn around." He grumbled, snaking his arm around my waist. I rolled away from him, as his body

went flush against my back. His nose bopped my ear. "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered, squeezing

me against him. I snorted, glancing back at him. I tangled our fingers together, kissing his hand.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" I played with his fingers.

"I'll try." He pecked my jaw, nuzzling his head against neck.

"Good night, baby." I yawned, as my eyes felt shut.

"Night Clare-bear." He murmured.

OoOoO

1940

I pulled on my lace up shoes excited for another date with Jace. I grinned widely, checking my hair,

which was perfect. My mom was in the kitchen, watching me with a smirk on her face. "Don't stay out

too late." She called after me, as I skipped outside. Jace was waiting for me on the sidewalk, and I looped

my arm with his.

"Hello." I sang softly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hello." He grinned down at me, leading me down the walkway.

"I haven't been to a put put before." I mused, as we made our way into the city.

"Neither have I. I've golfed a few times. It's supposed to be kind of like that." He explained, adjusting our

hands so they were tangled together. We fell into a semi-awkward silence while we walked, but I didn't

know how to break it. This is the first time we are going somewhere public, and I'm a little nervous about

it. We had only gone to the drive-in or to his diner. Today we were outing together, and people in our

school would start to talk. Jace is very popular in our school, which means he is a large topic of

conversation. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, leaning more against Jace. He was warm against the

crisp night, making me sigh happily. "You cold?" He murmured, wrapping his arm around my shoulder,

allowing me to tuck my arm around his waist.

"Not anymore." I hummed, looking up at him. He scoffed, shaking his head.

After about a 15 minute walk, we were approaching the mini golf course. I squeaked happily, picking up

a putter and red golf ball. "It matches the color of my lips." I puckered, placing the ball next to my lips.

"I'd rather kiss your lips though." He chuckled, pulling me against him by my waist. I snickered, feeling

my face heat up. "But I won't. Yet." He winked, drawing away from me. I shoved him playfully, as he

fought back laughter. He paid for the both of us, and we stepped onto the little course. "Ladies first." He

gestured for me to step in front of the course. I set my ball down, trying to line up my putter to the hole.

The first hold was pretty simple, a straight line. I tapped the ball, and it rolled slowly towards the small

hole in the ground. It stopped an inches away.

"Beat that." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"No problem." He accepted my challenge, moving into position. He hit his ball, making it whip around,

and knock over my ball. His ball was now sitting where mine was, but I was across the small field.

"You know your supposed to let the girl win." I glared at him, while I went to hit the ball again.

"Oh I am?" He chuckled, watching me as I played.

"Yes, it's good form." I teased, bumping the ball, so it could glide into the hole.

"Well it doesn't look I need to let you win." He knocked his golf ball into the hole, and snatched the two

balls from the hole.

"This is the easiest hole on the course." I plucked my golf ball from his hand, wandering down the short

path to the next whole. I looked at the next hole completely baffled. The ball had to go through a loop

before it could head towards hold. I set the ball down, and stood behind it, as I tried to figure out what to

do.

"Clare-bear do you need some help?" He asked softly, taking a step closer to me.

"I- Umm..." My eyes flicked back to the hole, making me sign in defeat. "Yes please." I smiled innocently.

I felt his arms snake around me, while his hands were placed over mine. I bit my lip, feeling his torso

against my back.

"Ok, so we need to line up like this." He breathed softly, resting his lip against my ear.

"Alright." I murmured, barely keeping myself from looking up at him.

"Now we..." He trailed off, raising the club, so we could hit the ball. The club glided down, smacking the

ball, and it whipped through the loop, pausing just before the hole. Jace's body lingered behind me for a

second, but he pulled away. I kind of missed him holding me, but I brushed it off. "There." He kissed my

cheek. I nudged him lightly, forcing a smile down.

"Thanks." I grinned, as I waited for Jace's turn.

The rest of the time Jace helped me with every hole, which made the color of my cheeks permanently

turn pink. My heart was pounding a little heavier then normal whenever he wrapped his arms around

me. Eventually he discarded his ball and club, and we just played together. I kept snickering, as his hands

never left me. I could easily get used to this. The course finally finished, and we slowly walked to the food

stand.

"Ice cream?" Jace suggested, looking down at our interlocked fingers.

"Yes." I grinned.

"Looky who we have here." A male voice sneered behind us.

"Great." Jace muttered, pinching the brim of his nose. "Velrac nice to see you." He sighed, turning

around. I furrowed my brow, wondering how the two teenagers knew each other. Velrac or whatever his

name was about the same height, black hair, dark eyes, and a wiry build.

"Who is this fine dame?" He eyed me lustfully.

"Scram Sebastian I'm trying to enjoy my evening." Jace crossed his arms, glaring at the boy, who was

flanked by two others guys.

"I'd like to enjoy it after you." He licked his lip, looking my up and down. I held onto Jace's arm, feeling

slightly threatened.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to lady. Now back off." He snapped, placing his hand over mine. "It's bad

enough I see your face on the field, but now seeing you while I'm on a date is even worse. Come on,

Clary." He nudged me towards the snack bar again, and I couldn't wait to get a away from these people.

"I wouldn't want your bitch anyways. I don't like them used." Sebastian snarled behind us.

"That's it." Jace huffed, connecting his fist to Sebastian's face I squeaked, covering my mouth, seeing

Jace get into a brawl with the boys. The three boys overpowered Jace, and started beating him heavily.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled, glancing around for an adult. A second later the snack bar worker, pried the guys

off of Jace.

"All of you out." He shoved the group of guys out, leaving me with Jace.

"Are you ok?" I lead him over to a picnic table, studying his face to see if he was majorly hurt. "You need

some ice for that eye." I sighed.

"I'll be fine." He huffed, pulling away from my hand.

"You didn't need to do that." I picked up his fist, seeing that a few of his knuckles split.

"Yes I did. He shouldn't have called you that." His eyes met mine.

"Thank you." I smiled faintly, leaning over to lightly brush our lips together. I felt his mouth curl up

against mine, making my heart flutter. I pulled back from him, biting my lip.

"Someone has to defend your honor." He shrugged, as his face turned red. I giggled quietly, gazing at

him for a few minutes.

"And you think your that person?" I forced back the flutter in my chest.

"I would like to be." He gazed at me, waiting for me to accept him.

"Well I wouldn't be against that." I played with the buttons of his shirt, liking the idea of having him

around all the time. I leaned down, stopping a few centimeters away from his lips.

"Are we going steady is that what's happening?" He chuckled, keeping us close together.

"Maybe." I laughed, putting our noses together.

"I would like that." His eyes were face to face with mine.

"Me too." I gulped, knowing we were going another step forward. He connected our lips tentatively.


	7. Chapter 7

1944

I walked inside after a long day of working at the diner. Jace had to go to the nearby military base to get

a follow up on his bullet wound, so I had to take care of everything at the diner. I walked inside, seeing

Jace dressed in his uniform. I smiled, glancing around at the beautiful dinner he prepared for me. He

grinned at me, as the music played softly throughout the house. "You remembered." I sighed happily,

unable to take my eyes away from him.

"I laid something out for you on the bed. Go change." He urged softly.

"Alright." I made my way quickly down the hall to see a beautiful dress laid out on the bed. I unzipped

my dress, slipping on the new one. It fit in just right in all the right places. It was a deep red, and

accented my hair nicely. I went the mirror, letting my curls down because I know Jace likes my hair

down. If we were going out, I would have styled my hair, but we were home. I refreshed my makeup a

little bit, putting on my darkest lipstick to match the dress. I walked out into the living room, and he was

standing in the same place, waiting patiently for me. He pulled a chair out for me, and pushed me in

before sitting across from me.

"Happy anniversary darling." He smiled brilliantly at me.

"Happy anniversary." I felt my cheeks redden from all the effort he put into this.

"I can't believe you thought I would forget." He chuckled, beginning to cut the food he made. I glanced

down at the plate, and he made steak, which was the most expensive meat at the butcher.

"You didn't need to do all this." I began digging into the food, still touched at the effort he put into his.

We haven’t been able to celebrate an anniversary together yet, and this was perfect.

"I'm making up for two missed anniversary." He mused, taking a bite.

"I love you." I breathed, feeling overwhelmed at the gesture.

"I love you too Clare-Bear." He reached across the table, holding his hand out to me. I mingled out

fingers together, feeling the familiar electricity jolt through my veins.

“Our wedding was so crazy.” I shook my head, remembering how I felt that day.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help out with planning.” He squeezed my hand, keeping his eyes locked on

mine.

“It’s ok.” I released Jace, beginning to eat my beautifully prepared meal. “I think that made things easier

for me to deal with throughout the week. I was on the verge of tears most of the time.” I confessed,

keeping my eyes away from him.

“You were?” His eyes softened in my direction.

“I was so scared about what might happen. The not knowing if I would see you after that day.” I

mumbled, poking at my food.

“I’m sorry I put you through that.” He pressed his lips together, taking a sharp breath. My heart

constricted in my chest, as I watched him apologize for something I didn’t blame him for.

“I survived. You’re with me now.” I took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Forever.” I smiled brightly at

him, making his lips turn upwards.

“I know that I haven’t been the easiest to deal with since I got back, but without you I don’t think I

would have made it.” He ate some food, keeping his eyes on me.

“You aren’t that bad.” I laughed, shaking my head. “A few nightmares. A little less talking. More sex.” I

bit my lip, glancing him up and down. He shifted awkwardly, as his face turned bright red. “It’s true.” I

teased.

“You know you used to be the shy one.” He swallowed some food, glaring teasingly at me.

“I’m anything but shy now.” I snickered.

“Oh I know.” He smirked, obviously remembering a time when we were intimate together.

“What were you thinking when we got married?” I leaned against my elbow, nibbling on my food.

“I couldn’t believe that it was happening. I was so nervous you would back out, but I fought the urge to

throw up.” He chuckled, sipping some wine.

“It all happened so fast.” I sighed, staring intently at him. “We’re both so different now.” I murmured,

playing with some of my food.

“We are.” He agreed, keeping his eyes on me. So much has changed since we got married. We grew up.

We aren’t wondering around the school hall, giggling about who knows what. We are managing a diner,

getting a house, buying a car, and the worst part is that we ended up growing alone. Jace was in Europe

and I was here. He fought for this country, while I struggled to make rent, but here are now. Finally

finding a way back to each other.

OoOoO

1942

I paced nervously in the back room, gripping and ungrasping my fingers. The corset was too tight around

my waist, which wasn’t helping me feel better. I never had time to process our engagement because we

had to do things so quickly. It has been three weeks. I can’t believe this is happening. I had hardly seen

Jace between his basic training and wedding planning, but today he’s going to be at the end of the aisle.

He’s going to take my hands, and we are going to pledge our lives to one another.

He is the man of my dreams.

My door creaked open, making me whip around. My mother slipped in, smiling brightly at me. “You look

lovely.” She hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. “Jace won’t know what to do with himself.” She teased,

holding my cheeks.

“You think.” I turned away from her, gazing in the mirror again. I soothed my hand over the gown,

feeling my stomach twist into knots. I gulped visibly, wringing my hands.

“Are you ok baby?” My mom stroked my hair lightly.

“I’m just nervous and scared.” I huffed, feeling tears prick at the back of my eyes. “Mama, he could die.” I

sniffed, as one tear trickled down my cheek.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry.” She wiped the tear away, kissing my forehead. “Today is a celebration.

Don’t think about those things now.”

“I can’t help it.” I took a ragged breath, trying to compose myself. “The whole reason he asked me was

because he was going to war. I can’t not think about it.” I sighed softly, taking a deep breath.

“I know.” She squeezed my hands, smiling down at me.

“I’ll be ok.” I took a deep breath. She hugged me again tightly, assuring me that everything will be

alright. “I don’t know what I would do without him.” I bit my lip, holding her tightly against me.

“I didn’t know what I would do without your father, but I lived.” She pecked my temple. “He could still

survive. Jace will do everything in his power to get back to you.”

“I know.” I shook my head, drawing back from her. “I’m ok.” I shook my hands out. “Is Jace ready?” I

looked back in the mirror, making sure my hair was still ok.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Ok, let’s go.” I looped my arm with hers, as we headed out the door. We hurried down to chapel

entrance. The nerves were still nipping at me, but I kept walking. My heart was pounding faster and

faster in my chest with each step.

We stopped at the entrance, and my mother slipped into the door to resume her place. I reached over,

grabbing my bouquet. Soon the doors opened. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. His eyes

widened as he looked me over. His jaw went slack, making me smile. He returned my smile a second

later. My entire body felt flustered, as I stopped in front of him. He held his hands out, and I took them.

When I looked into his eyes, all my worries went out the window.

The ceremony continued, and I could hardly focus. This is happening. We are getting married. I smiled up

at him, squeezing his hands lightly. His lips turned upwards, rolling his eyes teasingly.

“Jace?” The preacher glanced between us.

“Oh, sorry.” He blushed, glancing between us. “I do.” He said quickly.

“Clary?” The preacher looked over at me.

“I do.” I locked my eyes with his, and I felt overwhelmed with happiness. We moved onto exchanging

rings, making my heart thump heavily in my chest. He slid the golden ring onto my finger, making me

chew on my lip. I picked up his ring, gazing up from his hand to his face. What I saw was pure happiness

spread across his face.

His eyes were bright and filled with hope, which made my heart pound faster. I wasn’t scared anymore.

We would have tonight together, and even if he didn’t make it, we would have today. I would never

forget this look on his face. I made this face happen.

“You may kiss the bride.” The pastor announced. Jace cupped my cheek, leaning down slowly to weave

our lips timidly against each other’s. He kept it short and appropriate. We didn’t really have time to plan

a reception, but we had a small dinner with family. My mother, Luke, Jace’s sibling, and Jace’s parents.

Jace kept our hands mingled together throughout the dinner, as we socialized with our family. I know I

was upset with him leaving, but I was so ready for time alone. Even though I was a bit nervous about

tonight, I was desperate for the closeness that it would bring. My mother had scarred me with some

advice for tonight, but I was secretly thankful for it. I’m 18 I have no idea what I’m doing. Jace probably

knew more than I did.

Jace smiled down at me, drawing me back to the world. “You seemed lost.” He teased, stroking my cheek

lightly.

“I wasn’t.” A blush crept along my cheeks, still thinking about what he might look like naked. I’ve never

really thought about it before, and now I can’t stop. Why does our family have to be here? I don’t want

to think these inappropriate things when family is around.

“You’re blushing.” He blew into my ear. “Is your mind wandering to what tonight might be like?” He

pecked my earlobe, making me bit my lip. “You are.” He teased me, as his hand squeezed mine.

“I’m trying not to.” I adjusted in my seat, feeling my stomach drop. He laughed softly, continuing to play

with my fingers as we went through the rest of dinner.

We stood with our family, waving good bye, as we retreated to a cab we had called. Neither of us had a

car, and there was no way we were going to have our parents drive us to our hotel for the wedding

night. I wish we could have it someplace else, like our home, but we didn’t have a shared home. We still

lived at our parents. I mean we just got out of high school. We didn’t have anywhere else to go. At least

it was a nice hotel, and I didn’t feel like a delinquent trying to lose her virginity before marriage against

my parents’ wishes.

I did feel awkward about it though.

I mean everyone knew what was going to happen. Our family, our few friends, even the guy at the front

desk knew. I know it shouldn’t bother me. It’s expected that we are going to be intimate with one

another, but I am feeling a little flustered about the idea of it.

I follow Jace to the elevator, and we step in alone. Jace circles me around in his arms, kissing me gently,

as he stroked my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the locks at the nape of his

neck. I feel my heart beat pick up, as I fluttered my eyes shut. Our kiss became more heated when his

tongue swept across my lips. The bottom of my gut felt like it was on fire, and I need relief. I pulled away

from him, hearing the door open. I took a shaky breath, biting my lip. Jace pecked my ear, filing out of

the elevator with me. He tangled our fingers together, as we glided over to our room. My gown was

starting to feel tight, and I wanted it off now. He unlocked the door, opening it for me. I slipped inside,

and my stomach was gripped with butterflies. I am nervous and excited at the same time, and it is

confusing.

“You ok?” Jace tugged on a loose curl, smiling kindly at me.

“I’m fine.” My lips curled upwards, as I ducked away to hid my flush cheeks.

“Liar.” He chuckled, teasing me quietly. “What are you thinking?” He held my hips, swaying them

slightly.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.” I started pulling pins out of my hair, shuffling over to the mirror. I

didn’t want my hair to look insane after I got it down.

“That’s ok.” He wrapped his arms around my stomach, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I know.” I smiled shyly.

“I love you.” He peppered kisses along my neck, making my squirm a little to turn around. He released

me, letting me turn around to face him. I held onto his arms, as I kicked my heels off. I reached over,

unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I soothed my hand over his chest, gently knocking the sleeves off his

shoulders. I grinned, tracing my fingers over the lines that defined his muscles. I’ve never seen Jace

without shirt before, and he looked perfect. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I slid my hands over his

biceps, feeling the strength of the muscles underneath. “Do you need help out of that?” He mumbled

after I memorized him for a few minutes.

“Oh yeah.” I bit my lip, turning around for him to unbutton my gown.

“This thing has a million buttons.” He snickered, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

“I know.” I grunted, draping my hair over one shoulder. After he unbuttoned the rest of my gown, he

gently moved the straps over my shoulders. I bit my lip, turning around to face him. I felt my face flame

up, as I realized no boy has ever seen me in just my undergarments. I wrapped my arm around his

shoulders, kissing him slowly. His hands held my hips lightly, holding me against him. He eased the gown

off of my torso, letting it fall to the ground. I gasped, as the fabric pooled around my ankles. He kept our

lips moving at a languid pass, making sure to keep me calm. I reached down, carefully unbuckling his

belt. I shimmed them down his hips, and I inhaled deeply, as his hands went around unhooking my bra. I

began feeling more vulnerable. This is unknown territory. My stomach clinched, as I felt my panties being

dragged down my legs. Our lips finally broke apart, and we panted heavily. I chewed on the inside og my

cheek, seeing him look me up and down.

“You are so beautiful.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“I-“ I paused, feeling my cheeks burn.

“We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to.” He said quickly, probably realizing how red my

face looked.

“I want to.” I put my hands on his chest, trying to suppress my nerves. I eased my hands into his hair,

pulling him into a kiss. He dropped his boxers, as he led us over to the bed. I sat on the bed, pushing

myself back up against the pillow. He climbed over to me a few seconds later, mingling our lips together.

OoOoO

My eyes fluttered open. I almost forgot where I was, until Jace breathed against my ear. I turned my

neck, glancing over at him. He was sleeping soundly, holding my back against his chest. He was

beautiful. I smiled, playing with his fingers. I wished he would wake up, but at the same time I didn’t

want him to. The sooner he wakes up the sooner he will have to leave.

Last night was much better than I thought it was going to be. We were up most of the night, exploring

each other’s bodies and talking. I always thought that I would feel weird about it, but it wasn’t. I’ve

never felt so vulnerable and loved at the same time.

“Clare-Bear.” Jace muttered, pecking my ear.

“I love you.” He tucked some hair behind my ear, as his eyes scanned my face.

“I know.” I kissed his palm lightly, looking up at him through my lashes.

“I wish we had more time.” He sighed, leaning in to brush our lips together tenderly. He shifted over me,

gliding his palm up my side, which made me shiver. “We should get breakfast.” He pecked down my

neck.

“Yeah.” I huffed, propping my arm behind my head.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. You go ahead and get dressed.” He pressed our lips together one

more time, before crawling out of bed. I sat up, holding the blanket to my chest, as the bathroom door

closed. I kicked my legs over the side of the bed, digging through my little suitcase. I quickly slipped on

my panties and dress, and walked over to the mirror to finish my hair. Jace slumped out of the shower,

rubbing the towel through his hair.

We had a quiet breakfast together, speaking softly about how were going to stay in touch. I squeezed his

hands tightly, not wanting to let go. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He cupped my cheek, slanting out lips together softly. Tears pricked in the back of his

eyes, as he stood tall in his uniform.

“I don’t want you to go.” My lip was quivering, as I stood on the docks with Jace.

“You know I need to.” His hands cupped my cheeks, stroking them gently.

“I know. I know.” I inhaled deeply, trying to shake away my feelings. “You have to write me all the time.”

I played with the buttons of his uniform as I spoke. I kept my eyes on the buttons I was fiddling with,

unable to look at him.

“I will.” He assured me, tipping my chin up to see him. I squeezed my eyes shut forcing back tears. “Come

here.” He took my hands, leading me around a building by the dock. I couldn’t stop the sudden snickers

that formed when he leaned me up against the wall. He bent down slightly, tangling our mouths

together with bruising pressure, which made my heart pound heavily. The pit of my stomach was on fire,

thinking about the night before, which was our wedding night. His strong hands embraced my waist,

keeping me close against him. Our lips moved in sync against each other, making me forget all my

worries for those few seconds. When he drew away, I sighed, dropping my head back against the wall. “I

love you.”

“I love you too.” I looped my fingers into his belt loops, never wanting him leave me. “Come back to me.”

I took an unsteady breath, starring up at him.


End file.
